


【RPS｜米Flo｜小段子】浴衣

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, RPS - Freeform, Vignette, 短打
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊突如其來的短打＊泡溫泉真的好舒服喔＊OOC＊純屬妄想，如有雷同，美夢成真





	1. 睡覺的部分

　　因為Florent在某天看著電視的旅遊頻道說了一句：「他沒泡過溫泉」後，兩人現在正在前往日本某知名溫泉景點的飛機上。

　　他們飛越大半個地球就只為了泡泡從地底冒出來的天然熱水，或許有人會覺得他們根本瘋了，但只要彼此開心，就算是要跑去南極看企鵝兩人都願意。

 

　　在克服了各種語言障礙後，一關上房門Florent就迫不及待的把每個房間的擺設跟傢俱都摸了一遍，很少有機會接觸日本文化的Mikele也拿起手機開始拍限時動態，打算把難得的兩人旅行好好記錄下來。

　　「我們這算蜜月旅行嗎？」Florent一邊研究著旅館提供的浴衣一邊問著正在發動態的戀人，「親愛的我們結婚三年了，每一次出遊你都說是蜜月，這次也要嗎？」

　　「為什麼不？嫌太多次嗎？」

　　「幾次都不嫌多。」

  
  


**▶▶▶懶得寫中間所以快轉▶▶▶**

  
  


　　剛泡完溫泉的Florent臉上仍帶著明顯的潮紅，許久未曬太陽的白皙肌膚在單薄的浴衣下若隱若現，男人壓根兒沒把腰帶綁緊就這樣大搖大擺的從露天浴池走回房間，讓早他一步先回房的Mikele看傻了眼。

　　不習慣暴露太多身體的義大利人在有除了他們之外的旅客進來後就快速跑離，原本要把Florent也一起帶回來，但男人說什麼都要留下來繼續泡熱水，Mikele拿他一點辦法也沒有。

　　他看著伴侶躺進鬆軟的床鋪中大剌剌的翹著腳玩起手機，似乎還因為熱氣未消，讓領口敞開幫助散熱，前陣子因活動剃除胸毛後讓前胸的肌膚看起來更加白裡透紅。

  


　　Mikele忍不住吞了口口水。

  


　　「Mikele我好累喔……泡完溫泉渾身懶洋洋，這東西可真厲害……」疲憊不堪的法國人睡眼惺忪的丟下手機似乎隨時都會進入夢鄉，他翻了個身後拍了拍身旁的空位示意伴侶趕快來陪他睡覺，「快來呀！」

　　身手敏捷的義大利人馬上躺到戀人身旁，看著面前敞開的領口毫不猶豫的就把手伸進去，揉捏起對方柔軟的乳肉。

　　「嘿！」Florent只是出聲抗議倒也沒有真的要阻止對方的意思，男人任由丈夫把臉埋在自己的胸口親吻、舔舐及啃咬，好不容易冷卻下來的身體又再度被點燃起來，Florent的呼吸也逐漸變的沉重。

　　「我很累耶……」當Florent被Mikele翻身壓在身下時忍不住抱怨了一下，義大利人一邊輕輕地解開對方浴衣的帶子一邊輕聲安撫道：「不會太久親愛的，你實在太美了，我忍不住。」

　　Mikele撩起愛人的浴衣下擺，沿著大腿豐滿的曲線一路滑向私密處，當他直接觸碰到下腹叢生的恥毛時又忍不住皺起眉頭，「你沒穿內褲？衣服也沒穿好就直接走回來？」

　　「哼嗯？我應該要穿嗎？」Florent滿不在乎的伸了個懶腰後，一把拉開自己的浴衣把Mikele整個人抱進懷裡，翻了個身強制結束戀人的愛撫時間，「我睏了！睡覺！」

　　義大利人直接與男人赤裸的肌膚緊貼在一塊兒，他的頭被Florent抱在胸口，單薄的布料輕輕地蓋在臉上形成一個溫暖又有安全感的小窩，Mikele也妥協的長舒一口氣後幫自己調整一個舒服的位置，抬頭吻了法國人的喉結後道了聲晚安，「我愛你，Florent。」

　　「窩也愛你……」即將進入夢鄉的Florent口齒不清的說完後就閉上眼睛，沒過多久就沉沉睡去。

  


　　其實還不想睡的Mikele被伴侶當成抱枕困在床上什麼事都不能做，他的身體被緊緊抱住，連腳都被對方夾在雙腿之間動彈不得，男人低頭看向愛人雙腿之間沉睡中的疲軟性器，他可以預想到天亮時會有個美好的早晨性愛。

 

　　「可是我現在好無聊喔，Flow……」Mikele一邊不客氣的揉捏愛人腹部的軟肉一邊在心中抱怨著，「現在才晚上九點耶……」

 

．

．

．

．

．

 

沒了！！！！！

 by [阿星](https://www.plurk.com/sakana_56)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B君給我錢我才要寫睡姦(幹
> 
>  
> 
> 原本就只是想寫Flo穿浴衣領子開開，被米扒開的畫面  
> 簡單寫寫，最近日子難過，大家吃點糖粉回個SAN


	2. 愛愛的部分→未完成

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊微脫坑加上寫不下去，此車宣布拋錨  
> ＊未完成品，不介意的會就看吧XD  
> ＊睡姦注意

 

　　Florent做了一個夢。

　　他夢到自己正在家附近的公園慢跑，天氣明媚、空氣清新，是個運動的好天氣，法國人整裝完畢後開始邊看風景邊跑步。

　　跑了好一陣子，身體都熱了起來，Florent停在原地休息片刻，但身體的燥熱越來越強烈，像是要從下腹燒起來似的渾身不自在。

　　男人低頭猛一看，發現他的性器居然正擅自昂揚挺立，將寬鬆的褲襠撐起一頂小帳篷，從龜頭泌出的前液甚至弄濕了他的運動褲。

　　Florent下意識的彎下腰想遮住這令人尷尬又不知所措的身體反應，沒想到腳步一慌亂就絆到石頭摔倒在地。

  
  


　　然後Florent就在床鋪上驚醒了過來。

  
  


　　被怪夢驚醒的男人還沒搞清楚自己現在到底是在睡覺還是在跑步，下身突然傳來的異樣快感讓他忍不住尖叫出聲，Florent趴在鬆軟的棉被上渾身脫力、雙腿大開，他掙扎著想爬起來卻又被按著頭壓回床上，從身後不斷傳來的規律撞擊把他搖的七葷八素，Florent忍不住仰起頭大聲呻吟著，直到這時他才意識到有人正在侵犯他的後穴。

 

　　「啊啊！怎麼回事？嗯啊啊——不要、不要！Mikele救我！」

  
  


★☆★☆

  
  


　　睡不著的Mikele正瞪著面前的柔軟乳肉直發愣，他伸手擠壓伴侶的胸部，勉強將之擠出一道淺淺的乳溝後把臉埋進去磨蹭了一番。

 

　　沒醒。

 

　　義大利人自討沒趣的放開手後開始把玩起胸前的乳珠，他一邊搓揉著右側的乳頭一邊吸吮著左側的，將口中的乳頭吸到發紅挺立後才放過它，還不忘在胸口留下幾個吻痕。

 

　　還是沒醒。

 

　　按照平時，Florent早就一腳把他踢開後自己跳上來索吻，看來他親愛的小熊真的很累，但義大利人不甘心跨越半個地球的異國旅行是用睡覺來結束第一晚。

　　於是Mikele悄悄的挪動身子來到愛人的下腹部，他輕輕地將面前性器捧起後含入口中，義大利人一邊吸吮疲軟的陰莖一邊溫柔搓揉旁邊的囊袋，要不了多久口中的肉莖逐漸充血變硬，他也聽到Florent的呼吸聲變得沉重了起來。

 

　　但依舊沒醒。

 

　　Mikele從Florent懷中鑽出來後，小心的把人翻了個身讓他趴臥在棉被上，他快速的翻出潤滑液後撩起早就沒什麼遮蔽作用的浴衣，掰開豐滿的臀瓣把濕滑的液體抹了上去。

　　這是Mikele第一次沒經過伴侶同意就擅自侵犯對方身體，所以他格外謹慎及小心的擴張愛人的後穴，他可不想因為一個惡作劇反而讓對方受傷。

　　因為十分熟悉男人的身體，潤滑與擴張進行的很順利，過程中Florent偶爾會發出幾聲低吟或是不適的扭動幾下，但依然沒有要清醒的樣子，這讓Mikele忍不住懷疑該不會等他完事後這傢伙都還不打算醒來。

 

　　一切都準備好後，Mikele戴上保險套慢慢的將性器擠進濕滑的肉穴中，大概是因為身體的主人尚未清醒，肉壁不像平時一樣迫不及待的貼上來擠壓著陰莖不讓他擅自離去，腸道只是溫柔的包裹著Mikele而沒有更多反應，顯得有些沒趣。

　　「Flow！起床了！」男人試探性的頂了幾下，但對方只是皺起眉頭呻吟了幾聲，Florent因性愛開始泛紅的頰肉明顯可見，Mikele猜想或許他也在夢中與自己做愛。

　　「親愛的醒醒！」Mikele加重力道抽插了幾下，每一次撞進Florent體內深處都會惹的男人反射性的緊皺眉頭、扯著被單呻吟，穴口的肌肉也開始收縮了起來。

 

　　突然間Florent毫無預兆的睜開眼睛尖叫了起來，瞬間絞緊的腸道讓Mikele吃痛的倒抽一口氣，男人似乎還沒完全清醒過來，Mikele只好壓著他的頭跟肩膀別讓他掙扎的太過激烈傷了自己，他頂了頂下體想用性快感讓對方回過神，結果腦子還沒開機的Florent不但完全沒有認出埋在體內的性器是來自自己的丈夫，反而以為遇到歹人開始大聲呼救。

　　「不要！你走開！Mikele救我！Mi……嗯嗯！」差點沒被Florent意料之外的反應嚇得半死，義大利人飛快的用手摀住戀人的嘴，不停的在他耳邊用溫柔的聲音安撫道：「Florent！親愛的是我，你的Mikele！」

　　聽到熟悉的聲音後Florent安心的趴了下來，但仔細想想好像又有哪裡不對勁，他轉過身揪著Mikele的衣服硬是把人扯過來，瞪著義大利人尷尬的笑容不滿的翹著嘴問道：「你在我的屁股裡做什麼？」

　　「誰叫你睡死不理我！難得出來玩耶！」Mikele嘟著嘴不滿的狡辯著，睜著棕色的水靈雙眼一臉無辜的望著Florent，「那你還想繼續嗎？」語畢男人挺了一下腰提醒對方自己還在這裡。

　　「啊？當然不！你……」還沒跟Mikele清算擅自碰自己跟擾人清夢的帳，Florent掙扎著要脫離對方的壓制，話說到一半和式的紙拉門外頭突然響起服務員清澈平穩的嗓音：「Excuse me, sir. We got a complaint about some noise problem. Is everything alright?」

　　「Oh, I'm so sorry about that. We...啊！」Florent話才說到一半，身後的Mikele突然扣著他的腰就開始自顧自的動了起來，法國人馬上緊摀著才勉強把到口的呻吟聲給吞下去，他生氣的蹬著腿想要把精蟲上腦的男人踢開，誰知道對方反而更強硬的壓著他的腰進入到更深的地方，被幹的渾身無力的Florent只能咬著下唇癱軟在床上任人擺佈，「Mikele……」

　　「Sir?」在外頭等不到回應的服務員疑惑地問了一聲，Florent這才想起來還有一個人站在隔音不好的門外面，身體不由得緊張了起來，緊縮的後穴也讓Mikele忍不住輕喘了一聲：「啊！Flow你夾的我好緊，感覺真棒。」

　　「Not… nothing! We will be carefull... 啊！」

 

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

 

**斷尾囉！！！！！！！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正後面的故事就是，被米故意硬上有點不爽，可是突然覺得外頭有人的感覺很刺激  
> 不知不覺自己也高潮的flo  
> 快樂打炮沒毛病
> 
>  
> 
> 但我寫不下去了XD  
> 還硬要寫英文對話  
> 差點沒搞死我自己


End file.
